Out With The Old
by solidcal
Summary: When Frank West locates another zombie-killer in Fortune, he will learn that rage can break, even the best people.
1. Chapter 1:Chuck Greene?

Authors note: I would once again like to thank my fanfic partner ttobba95 for making some edits to this first part of this story.  
>This is a little story I came up with based on the leaked DR2 OTR achievementt called "Out with the Old"<br>It basically says defeat the motorcycle riding Psychopath with a picture of Chuck with a goatie. So yeah,enjoy this little story.

6:00 PM Fortune Park, Fortune City

Frank West wondered around the park, cutting down any zombie in his way with the broadsword he was currently holding. He kind-of saw this as time off, nothing was going on right now and there were no current leads to follow. He could take as much of a breather as a city full of the shambling undead would allow, which-to Frank's knowledge-was not much.

Then, as if on cue, the yellow tranciever from within his pocket started to ring. Pulling it out, Frank's deep voice spoke into it. "What have you got for me?"

His answer came from the concerned voice of Stacey Forsythe, leader of C.U.R.E. "Frank! I've spotted a guy near the arena. He seems real pissed off.!He's killing zombies like crazy!"

Unlike with most info Stacey gave him, Frank began to get interested. Another zombie-killer here in Fortune? Now he had a scoop!

"Alright. I'll see what his problem is". Frank switched off the tranciever and rushed to the arena. On the way there he used a maintinence cart to knock down the hordes in front of him. When he arrived at the arena he heard shouts of anger. They sounded like this. "You bastards! You took her! You took them both!". The photojournalist hastedly searched the area to find the shouter.

Then, Frank felt the uncomfortable breath of a zombie go down his neck. He had been careless, he forgot about the hordes. Frank took a breath himself. He turned to face his death...

...but what faced him back was that same zombie, now with nails stuck in it's head. The corpse fell down in front of the photographer, revealing it's killer, and the shouter from before. He was a young blonde man in his late twentys, clad in a bright yellow IJIEK Racing jacket and blue jeans. Frank looked at him for a second. For some reason, he felt like he had seen this man before.

"You!" Apparently, he had. The blonde shoved Frank onto the floor and tried to attack him with his nail-coated bat. Frank rolled out of the way and got to his feet again. He didn't want to have to fight this man. But if he had to...

The blonde man tried to strike again, this time with his fist. Dodging the blow, Frank made some space between him and the blonde. "This is all your fault!"

Frank stared back in confusion. "What do you mean 'my fault'? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Fearful that the man might attack again, Frank circled him. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

Frank expected the man to shout again or try to hit him. But instead he began to.. laugh?

"You.. you don't know who i am?.. That's a good one.." his laughs eerily reminded Frank of the various crazies he had encountered a few years back. He quickly got worried.

Then the man began to burst with rage again. "YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO I AM! SEEING AS HOW YOU TOOK AWAY MY BEST GIRL!". He lunged for the photojournalist, who rolled out of the way. Seeing a simple lead pipe on the ground, Frank ran to it and picked it up, holding it out in front of him to fend the man off. He mentaly cursed for dropping his sword.

The man spoke again, a little bit calmer now. "It's Chuck. Chuck Greene".

Still holding the pipe up, Frank spoke his own name. "Frank West, freelance Photojournalist".

"Oh, I know..." the man, Chuck, began again. "I know who you are. I saw what you did!" He swung his bat again, knocking the pipe out of Frank's hands, forcing him to run from the second swing. "What did i do?" he shouted back to the crazed blonde man.

Chuck got enraged yet again. "DON'T YOU REMEMBER? YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER IN COLD BLOOD! YOU LET HER TURN AND THEN YOU KILLED HER!"

The sudden outburst triggered a flashback in the photographer's head.

FLASHBACK

Frank West ran through the Fortune City Arena, searching for a way out. The handgun he was holding was almost out of bullets, so he was forced to just run through the crowds. Then he heard a scream from the green room. A little girl's scream.

His eyes widening at the though of a child becoming one of them, Frank rushed as fast as he could into the green room. Seeing a member of arena staff already a zombie, he quickly shot it and looked for the girl. He was too late, the staff member had already bitten the poor girl and she was now turning. Frank was shocked, he had seen people turn before but, this was a child, turning into a rotting zombie. The thought made him want to puke.

Once the turning had finished, the little girl rose to her feet, hunger in her now-lifeless eyes. Slowly, she moved towards the photographer. Frank looked at her, then his gun. He saw only one way out, and he honestly didn't want to take it. But he knew it was the only way.

Raising his gun, Frank aimed directly for her head. His hand trembled at the thought of killing a child but he forced his aim straight. Once he was sure his line of fire was directly aimed for the girl's head, Frank quickly averted his eyes and shut them tightly. Even he didn't want to watch what he was about to do.

BANG!

The shot rang out, the bullet colliding with it's target and killing it. Frank still didn't open his eyes, but to his ears, the sound of the shot was the only thing he could hear right now

"KATEY!"

As well as that.

Opening his eyes, Frank quickly turned to the doorway to see Chuck Greene, yellow jacket and all, standing there with an undescribable look on his face. His gaze looked at the girl, then at Frank, his gun, the other zombie. Mumbling incoherently, Chuck slowly walked over to the corpse of what had once been Katey Greene, still in disbelief. Frank just stood there until Chuck finally turned his head, newly-lit fire in his eyes. Frank would have said something, but, acting on instinct, he ran back out the door and out of the arena, trying to escape what he had just done.

"I'm sorry" he thought.

END FLASHBACK

Frank's eyes widened at the realisation. "That girl was your daughter..." he trailed off.

Chuck however, still had that fire in his eyes. "Remember now?" he called "you shot my best girl dead. She turned and then you shot her..." A few tears fell from the blonde man's eyes, but they did nothing to put out the fire. "But... you're gonna pay". He wiped his eyes and looked directly at Frank. "You'll pay Frank "I've covered wars, ya'know" West!" Chuck mocked Frank's line. Then he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a key. He tossed it to Frank, who caught it.

"That key's for that red bike up there" Chuck nodded to the red motorcycle in front of the arena. Chuck then got right in front of Frank and looked him in the eye. Frank could have sworn he saw the flames.

"Bring that bike, and your ass, to Fortune Park, near the entrance to Uranus Zone at 11:00 PM" Chuck issued his challenge. "There and then, I'll make you pay for what you did to Katey!".

And with that, Chuck Greene walked off into the hordes, ripping them apart with his spiked bat. Frank watched him go, then looked at the key in his hand. "Never meant to kill that kid" he said with a regretful sigh.

"But if it's a fight he wants... then a fight he's gonna get!" he declared. He would be there at the entrance to Uranus Zone at 11. And he would fight that crazed man. And beat him back to sanity. He half-smiled at the thought.

Soon, it would be time. Time for the ultimate battle.

Frank West vs Chuck Greene.


	2. Chapter 2:Death Race!

Authors note: Thanks again to ttobba for the edits!

10:57 PM Uranus Zone,Fortune City

Frank West stood at the entrance of Uranus Zone, his red motorbike parked near the ticket stands, it and himself a safe distance from any zombies. He waited, waited for Chuck to come, and fight him. Frank knew his only options were to either knock this guy back to his senses, or make a man broken by the outbreak die, by his hands.

Frank checked his watch and saw the numbers count up to 10:59. He would be here soon.

11:00 PM

Right on cue, the crazed blonde man Chuck Greene raced toward the photographer on his own yellow bike. As he heard the roars of Chuck's bike, Frank turned to face him. Unlike his red bike, Chuck had outfitted his with two chainsaws on either side of the handles. Frank was impressed, Chuck's slicecycle bore many similarities to the ones used on Terror Is Reality, though it still looked hand-crafted.

"You came" uttered the insane man.

"Of course Chuck" Frank replied. "I want to help you".

"Help me?" Chuck scoffed. "How can you help me now? I've lost my wife, my daughter.." a few tears formed, but he shook them away. Then he looked directly at Frank "all i want now... is vengance!" he exclaimed. "Now get on!" he told the photographer, gesturing to the red bike.

Frank boarded his bike and drove up to Chuck, taking caution not to touch the chainsaws. "What did you have in mind, Chuckie?"

Chuck looked at him. "We're going to have a little death race!" he said. "We'll start here, at Uranus Zone. Go down the Silver Strip and turn when we reach the Yucatan. Go through Fortune Park and past the Platinum Strip, down to the arena. Circle the fountain, then come back here" the psycho biker explained.

"Just one rule, Frankie.." Chuck growled. "Whoever dies, loses".

"What if we're both still alive?" Frank asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Then i'll kill you myself when this is over" Chuck told him with all seriousness in his voice. Frank scoffed himself at this. Chuck reved his slicecycle "Ready when you are West!"

"Oh, i was born ready Greene!" Frank said back to the insane man as he reved up his own bike. They positioned themselves inside Uranus Zone, the front wheels of their vehicles touching the piece of land which seperated the theme park from Fortune Park.

Together, the photojournalist and the biker counted down to their battle.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!" And they were both off, their bikes mowing down the hordes of undead miling about on the Silver Strip. Chuck quickly took the lead, a plan forming in his broken mind. When he got to the Yucatan, he began to do donuts, the chainsaws on the sides giving him extra room to kill. As Frank closed the gap, he saw Chuck's mad donuts and quickly breaked, stopping just out of range.

"Come on Frankie!" the biker mocked. "Are you scared? You should be!" he continued to spin, laughing at the photographer. Frank dismounted from his bike, getting on idea. He shoved through the crowds of zombies and snatched a shotgun from a zombie in a security outfit. Blasting away at the crowds with some shells, Frank soon turned his aim to Chuck's slicecycle. If he could force him off it, then he would have the advantage.

Chuck finished his donuts when he heard the sounds of shotgun shells hitting his bike, narrowly missing his legs and wheels. He looked to see Frank, armed.

Frank raised his shotgun, the barrel meeting the gaze of the insane biker. "I don't wanna kill you, Chuck! Don't make me have to!" he shouted. "Get off the bike!"

The psycho laughed again. "You get back on yours! This race ain't over yet, buddy!" he started to drive off, though he went slowly, waiting for his foe to follow. Dropping the shotgun, Frank returned to his red bike and persued the mad blonde. They were off again, tearing through Fortune Park and onto the Platinum Strip.

Soon, Frank managed to gain on Chuck, moving out of the biker's range and passing him. The photographer heard the angry yells of Chuck Greene behind him, though he paid them no mind. He had a new plan.

Once he had gained a good lead, Frank drove down to the fountain near the arena. Parking the bike against it, he quickly laid to waste most of the mindless corpses around him. When there was room for him to breathe, he ran to the left set of stairs near the arena and waited for Chuck. Soon enough, the biker arrived, trying to get his lead back.

"Get off the bike, rook!" the photojournalist yelled to his opponent. "Fight me on foot! It's the only way things are going to go anywhere!".

Chuck smirked. "Fight on foot? Where's the fun in that?" he shouted. Instead of dismounting, he charged straight for the photographer, who hastedly rolled out of the way. Chuck rode up the stairs and turned left, going back down the right set of stairs to continue the race. His chainsaws made quick-and messy-work of the hopeless hordes.

Frank watched as Chuck circled the fountain, then drove back up the stairs to the Platinum Strip. However, Chuck then quickly breaked when he realised Frank had not circled the fountain. Driving back to the arena, the psycho shouted down to the photojournalist. "What are you waiting for Frank? Go round the fountain!".

Realising that he had no choice if he wanted to save the blonde man, Frank got back on his bike and went around the fountain. Then, Chuck proceeded to race back down the Platinum Strip, Frank in hot pursuit. When the two men had reached Uranus Zone, Frank was relieved. Maybe now Chuck would listen to reason.

However, Chuck was still mad and psychotic, though his tone didn't show it. He dismounted at last. "Well, well, Frankie. You finished the race. And you're still alive! Which means...". The biker then punched the photographer in the face, breaking his sunglasses and knocking him to the floor. "I'm gonna have to finish you myself!".

Quickly finding his feet, Frank rushed into Uranus Zone, trying to escape the mad biker. Chuck returned to his slicecycle and pursued the photojournalist.

Frank ran through the crowds of corpses, looking desperately for a firearm. It wasn't long however before Chuck Greene found him. In desperation, Frank grabbed a nearby garbage bin and hurled it at the biker, who drove right through it and onwards. To Frank's amazement, the garbage now littered across the floor contained a handgun.

"Who throws away guns?" the photographer thought, before he remembered what was happening now. He looked to the distance and saw Chuck turning his slicecycle and preparing to charge. Without a second thought, Frank grabbed the gun and pointed it at the oncoming madman.

"NO MORE CHUCK!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I WON'T FIGHT YOU ANYMORE!"

Authors note 2:Well theres gonna a good ending and a bad ending uploaded soon,so you'll get a choise wich one to read keep an eye on this story!


	3. Chapter 3:Good Ending

Solidcal's note:Thanks to ttobba for his edits.

"NO MORE CHUCK!" Frank shouted. "I WON'T FIGHT YOU ANYMORE! WOULD KATEY HAVE WANTED THIS?".

"Katey...?" Chuck's eyes widened. He suddenly pulled hard on the handbreak of his slicecycle, trying to halt his charge. He soon came to a stop about an inch away from the photographer, who breathed a sigh of relief. This relief didn't last long though as Chuck dismounted from his bike, approached the photojournalist and slugged him in the face. Hard. Frank fell to the floor again, Chuck standing over him.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TELL ME WHAT KATEY WOULD HAVE WANTED! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!". He tried to deliver a curb-stomp to the photographer, who quickly rolled sideways and got to his feet. "I somehow don't think that your daughter would have wanted her father to become a zombie-slaying psycho!" he told the biker.

"I'm avenging her!" Chuck began to grit his teeth. First Frank failed to die and now he's trying to tell him what his own daughter wants? "I think i would know what Katey wants. I'm her father!"

"Katey's dead, Chuck!" Frank returned. "What can she want now? Other than for you to keep hold of her memory?" He stared at the insane man. "Maybe she wouldn't have wanted you to 'avenge' her!"

"She would have wanted justice!"

"SHE WAS A KID, CHUCK!" Frank now yelled to the blonde biker. "O.K. THEN! SO YOU'RE HER FATHER! TELL ME THEN! WHAT WOULD KATEY WANT!".

Chuck went silent.

"ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT!" Frank roared, "WHAT WOULD KATEY WANT! WHAT WOULD SHE WANT, CHUCK? TELL ME!

"NOT THIS!"

Frank suddenly went silent himself after Chuck's sudden yell. He fell to his knees. "Not this..." the blonde went on "not this... not any of it!". A few tears began to fall from the biker's eyes. "Not the outbreaks, not the zombies.. not Vegas... not Still Creek...". Chuck was crying now, for his loss, and for what he had become. Frank comforted him, and the blonde accepted the photographer's help.

"It's alright, Chuck. It's all gonna be alright" Frank told the biker.

"No... no it isn't... The zombies are still here.. and Katey's gone!". More hot tears flowed from Chuck's eyes. Frank could even feel a tear or two coming to his own eyes.

"Katey's in a better place now" the photojournalist assured the biker. Chuck's tears slowly began to cease as Frank helped him to his feet. "I didn't want to shoot her, believe me i didn't" he paused "If it means anything right now.. i'm sorry".

Chuck wiped away one last tear and nodded. "Yeah, i know".

Frank smiled, then remembered the current crisis. "Alright, there's a safe place i know. The emergency bunker. You can get to it through a vent i've opened in the maintinence area of Royal Flush Plaza" he told the blonde. "Do you wanna come with, or can you get there on your own?"

Chuck himself smiled. "I think i'll go alone. I can hold my own against those zombies". Frank nodded. He was about to walk away when Chuck grabbed his arm. "What now? Changed your mind?"

"No. It's just..." Chuck began "i wanna help you. You're hear for a story right?" he asked. Frank nodded as the biker went on. "Well i wanna help. I wanna make sure that Katey didn't die for nothing. I want to find her true killers: the ones who started this outbreak!"

Frank smirked. "Ya won't have to look hard" he said as he showed the ex-psycho an image in his camera. One of the TIR host dealing with a dreadlocked C.U.R.E. member.

"Is that.. TK?" Chuck asked.

"Yep! Apparently someone paid him to start this outbreak. He himself then paid the other guy, Brandon i think his name was, to supply him with bombs to rig the cages".

"Well what are we waiting for? we've got to get this info out!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Almost taken care of that too! I've met up with Rebbeca Chang, heard of her? She's invited me to meet with her source tonight". Frank's smile now seemed permanant. "Of course i don't think she'll mind if i bring a friend to the party..."

Chuck smiled. "Count me in! We're gonna take these bastards down!"

"The Shoal nightclub! Tommorow at 11!" Frank took off. "Don't be late, rook!"

"I'll be there, old-timer!" Chuck called. Before he went his own way, he saw a figure in the distance. A small blonde girl in a pink jacket, denim skirt and pink boots. The girl smiled and waved to Chuck before she vanished. Chuck smiled.

"Say hi to mommy for me, Katey".

ttobba's note: If anyone didn't get that last bit, Chuck briefly saw a vision of Katey congratulating him on his return to sanity.


End file.
